The present invention relates to improvements in photographic color enlargers, and more particularly to an improved photographic color enlarger of the color mixing type in which the color balance is adjusted by varying the extent to which a color-compensating filter enters the light optical path and the compensation for color balance (subtractive color type) is achieved by the use of a plurality of dichroic filters.
In an earlier form of color enlarger, a filter operating mechanism has been disposed sideways of a mixing box, with a resultant increase in the overall size of the enlarger itself. Furthermore, in such a color enlarger, cams for shifting the color-compensating filters into the light optical path to the proper extent, commensurate with an indicated filter number, dials for operating the cams, and filter-number indicating portions have been provided separately from one another, thus resulting in an excessively large number of parts for the filter-operating mechanism, and a high complexity in the construction of the mechanism. This necessarily entails an increased manufacturing cost as well as a decrease in reliability and accuracy.